Green
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: MOVIE CENTRIC. Edward Garrison of the FBI is good at what he does. Which is why he was chosen as the undercover agent in The Case.


A/N: Ever since I was little, "Clue" has been one of my favorite boardgames and one of my favorite movies. I remember reading both the junior book series and the older book series. But as of yet, I haven't delved into the fanfic. I noticed there was a lack of movie fics on here...so I decided to write one. And I got this idea:

How did 'Mr. Green' get involved in the case?

Disclaimer: "Clue" is not mine.

* * *

Edward Garrison's office at FBI headquarters was impeccably neat. Somewhat of a perfectionist, the agent kept all his papers organized in folders, and a metal rack separated old files from new, urgent from postponed. He had only one picture, in a silver frame on his desk; his wife, Mary, smiled up at him from last summer's trip to Hawaii for their twentieth wedding anniversary. His computer showed none of the personalization his fellow agents invested in – his background was the default blue. Garrison even kept a coaster on his desk so his coffee mug wouldn't leave rings.

Yet it was because of all this he was one of the agency's best. And it was because of this he got The Case.

"The Case" was the nickname awarded to a high-priority concern, rumored to involve several tops in the D.C. area. Blackmail ranked high in the rumors, but Garrison would pretend to know nothing about that. He didn't like gossip.

The phone on his desk beeped and his secretary chimed in. "Mr. Garrison? Mr. Hoover here to see you."

It was an example of how prized Garrison was at his job that neither he nor his secretary was surprised that the head of the FBI was seeing him personally. Garrison grinned; J. Edgar Hoover was one of the only men he would smile for.

"Sure. Tell him to come on in."

The omniscient glass door opened, and Hoover strode in.

"Eddie," he greeted.

Garrison stood and shook his boss's hand. "Sir. A pleasure, as always."

The Chief took a seat across the desk. "I've got a job for you, Eddie. A special job. I think you'll like it. And we need you."

"Oh?" Garrison leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk.

"You've heard the rumors about this new blackmail case, I presume?"

Garrison chuckled. "You know I don't listen to rumors, sir. But yeah, I've heard them."

"We need you to be our frontman in a special operation." Hoover said bluntly.

Garrison raised his eyebrows. "I thought I was the paperwork type, Chief. Figure out everything right from this desk, you know?"

"And you're excellent at it," Hoover said. "But this is right up your alley."

"How so?" Garrison was interested despite himself. It wasn't often he was asked for a field job.

"You'll get to act, Eddie."

Garrison had taken acting classes throughout high school and performed in university plays. He was all set to major in acting – until he discovered what he really wanted to do was police work. And he was just as talented at it.

Garrison raised his eyebrows. "It's been a long time since I've acted, sir. You sure I'm your guy?"

"Absolutely," Hoover insisted. "You're the best in both fields, Eddie. And this is important. So what do you say?"

This was Hoover's usual style. Quick, and to the point. Garrison was used to it.

"Tell me more about the case."

Hoover produced a file. "It's all in here. Five people, all being blackmailed by a sixth. These are high-level people in Washington. A senator's wife, a military veteran, a doctor…We don't know what they're being blackmailed for, but we do know they pay a lot of money. The secrets these people are trying to hide must be of high interest to them, their jobs – you know how I mean."

"All right. And where do I come in?"

"We've set up a sixth victim – also being blackmailed by this mysterious figure. And it appears the blackmailer wishes to make himself known at last. This came today, to our fake address." He handed Garrison a letter.

The agent's eyes flew over the page. He looked up at his boss. "A dinner party? This is only a week from today!"

Hoover nodded. "Everyone will be in one place. Secrets will be exposed, and it's possible – with the kinds of rumors that fly around those societies – that the victims will get violent. We need the best for this. We need you to be our Mr. Green."

Garrison pursed his lips. "Okay," he said finally, "I'll do it."

"Knew you would." Hoover said, standing. "I'll be briefing you personally on this one. By next week, you will _be _Mr. Green. They'll never know the difference, until the FBI comes knocking at the door."

"One more thing, sir," Garrison looked back at the letter. "What exactly am I being blackmailed for?"

Hoover's eyes twinkled. "You're queer, Eddie."

Garrison gaped. "I'm – I'm _gay_?"

Hoover winked and stepped out. Garrison fell back into his chair.

"Drat."

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
